Just The Beginning
by Moebearxoxo
Summary: Mikan Sakura and her best friend Hotaru Imai have just been accepted into the college of their dreams. The famous Alice Academy School of performing arts. But is Mikan really up to the challenge? And why is a certain crimson eyed boy out to get her. First Fan fiction if you could tell. Rated M just in case for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Mikan Sakura and her best friend Hotaru Imai have just been accepted into the college of their dreams. The famous Alice Academy School of performing arts. But is Mikan really up to the challenge? And why is a certain crimson eyed boy out to get her. First Fan fiction if you could tell.**_

**Chapter 1. Just the beginning**

**Mikan P.O.V**

**Lights.**

**That's all I could see, bright lights calling my name. As I stepped closer to them, I found myself on a stage. "What the?" **

**Then I saw it. Thousands. No millions of people cheering, taking pictures, and screaming my name. I stood there frozen in my spot. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' I screamed in my head.**

"**Now for the moment we've all been waiting for" the crowd screamed in anticipation at the announcer's voice, "Mikan Sakura". **

**I felt as though my heart was going to explode 'ME?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!' I franticly moved my head around looking for a way to get out of here.**

"**Well?" The announcer said **

"**I-I w-what.." **

***beep***

"**Huh?"**

***beep***

**My eyes slowly started to open as I found that I was lying on my bed. I signed in relief that it was only just a dream. More like a nightmare.**

***beep* **

"**Stupid alarm" I said as I reached to the side and hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. **

***beep***

"**What the hell! You stupid alarm clock turn off!" I screamed as I franticly hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then I realized it was my cell phone. 'Whoops' my face turned red with embarrassment as I grabbed my cell phone and picked up.**

"**Hello" I said with a cheerful voice. **

"**Did you think I was your alarm clock again" came an aloof voice. "Hahaha n-noooo of c-course not Hotaru, pshh why would you think that" I said. "Just check your email baka" said Hotaru "Huh check my email? What for?" A huge sign came from the other end. "I'll just check to see if I got in to the college by myself then" said Hotaru. I popped out of bed with the sudden realization that today was in fact the day that the acceptance letters go out for the famous performing arts school Alice Academy. **

**Ever since I was two years old I had a love for dance. It was always a way to express myself and helped me to have a more expressive personality. The only problem is my stage fright. I've never really been able to perform in front of a lot of people besides my friends or class mates in dance class. Hotaru however has claimed im the clumsiness dancer she's ever meet. Ah Hotaru. My best friend since I was 6. We first meet during gym class playing dodge ball, when she "accidently" moved out of the way and I got a face full of ball. Ever since then I've been by her side. When we were little Hotaru had short black hair but as we got older I forced here to let it grow out a little much to her dismay. Hotaru has always had a passion for digital design, which is why we both are aiming to get into the most famous performing arts school in Japan.**

"**WAIT WAIT HOTARU!" I said practically screaming into my phone "WE HAVE TO CHECK AT THE SAME TIME!" Quickly grabbing my laptop I turned on the power and waited for it to load. "I'll wait for you for 10 dollars" said Hotaru. "Oh jeez Hotaru" I said "You're going to put me debt with you". Clicking on my email I took a deep breath. "Moment of truth" I said as I hesitantly clicked on the letter from Alice Academy.**

_Dear Mikan Sakura_

_Congratulations. You have herby been accepted into Alice Academy, school for the future famous. After carefully reviewing your submission tape, we would be very grateful to have you as a student majoring in our dance program. Because of your outstanding performance we would like to offer you a full scholarship into our school. We can't wait to meet you at our opening ceremony, and wish you the best of luck._

_-Best of Luck Alice Academy _

"**o-oh m-my g-gosh…i-i-i….GOT IN!" Jumping up in the air and twirling all around. I could believe what I had just read. I got in. My dreams are finally starting to come true. I squealed some more as I re-read the letter three more times. "Oh Hotaru" I had almost forgot that I was still on the phone with her. "Hotaru I got in I got in" I said "What about you?" **

"**Yeah I got in" she said with a less enthusiastic voice. "Yay Hotaru were going to be going to the college of our dreams" I said still hopping around my room. "You might want to start getting packed" said Hotaru. "I knew you were more excited than how you sound, ready to leave are we." I said "Well we do leave tomorrow." She said. "What that gives me less than a couple hours to pack! I have to start now I'll see you tomorrow Hotaru" I said "Bye baka" Hotaru said and quickly hung up.**

**I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Soon I would be leaving to the school of my dreams. Standing back up I quickly grabbed some suit cases and stared pulling clothes out of my drawers. When I was finished I started putting other items that were in my drawers and a picture suddenly caught my eye. "Oh mom. I can't believe I got in I wish you were here to see" I said kissing the picture and putting it into my suit case. **

**Walking down stairs I saw my dad with a smiling face. "My wonderful daughter I'm so happy for you!" Izumi said. "Huh how did you already know I got accepted into Alice Academy?" I said a little confused as to how my father had already known my exciting news. "My sweet Mikan the whole neighborhood heard you screaming" he said "Oh..." I said a little sheepish. "But I'm so happy for you, I know you'll be famous and know time, just don't forget about your dad okay" he said with a warm smile on his face. "I could never forget about you" I said giggling "I'll be sure to call you everyday" I added. With that I gave him a warm hug and went back up to my room to sleep one last time in my house. Tomorrow will be the day my dream starts to become a reality. This is just the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Arriving**

**Mikan P.O.V**

"Oh look at all the shopping centers! Oh look at that beautiful restaurant! Oh my gosh look at that tree!" I said with a little too much excitement.

Bang!

I suddenly felt a throbbing pain on the back of my head.

"Baka" said Hotaru. "Can you please just calm down were almost at the Academy". Sure enough the car pulled to a stop as we heard from the cab driver saying that we had arrived at our destination. I was filled with so much excitement I could barely contain myself. I was so excited I almost forgot to grab all my belongings. When we started to walk away from the cab the cab driver rudely asked where his money was. Hotaru gave him an intense stare and he drove away no questions asked.

As we walked towards the entrance gates I was bouncing up and down, practically pointing out everything that had came into my sight.

"Look look Hotaru!" I said "Have you ever seen such a pretty tree, oh or that water fountain on the other side!" Then I suddenly came into view of a bunch of screaming girls in a huge crowd.

"What's going on over there" I asked pointing towards the crowd of girls.

Hotaru who was a couple steps ahead of me quickly added "I'm not turning around to look at a bunch of trees or a water fountain you think looks like a fish". "No, no it's a bunch of girls" I said. Hotaru turned and saw all of the girls. We stood and stared until the sea of girls spread and we saw four amazing looking guys.

"I wonder who they are" I questioned.

"Obviously boys, dumb ass" Hotaru sarcastically answered.

All of a sudden the crimson eyed boy looked my way and glared. As much as I wanted to look away I found myself frozen in my spot unable to break away. All of a sudden he smirked and my eyes widened. Hotaru quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Explaining not to make eye contact with perverts.

"Pervert?! Do you think he has see through vision"? I said "Baka" Hotaru said "Nobody has see through vision, but do you have the map to find where the dorm is, I'm getting hungry".

My eyes go wide. "Haha about that, I was so excited about actually getting in to the academy that I forgot to pack the maps" I said with a regretful expression. I suddenly felt multiple pains toward the back of my head as Hotaru yelled baka over and over again.

When she finally started to calm down and the room stopped seeming so dizzy we noticed two girls walking right for us. The girl with curly pink hair smiled and said "It looks like you girls are new here". The other girl with straight blue hair then said "Let us show you to the dorms".

As we walked towards the dorms both girls turned around and sweetly asked "what's your names." "I'm Anna" said the curly pink haired girl, "And I'm Nonoko" said the blue haired girl. "I'm Mikan and this is best friend Hotaru" I said more than happy to have met such friendly people. "I'm a prodigy for the dance program and Horatu is majoring in digital design, what about you guys?" I asked. "Well we are in the acting program, training to be actress." Said Nonoko. I smiled sweetly at them both.

"Well we have just arrived at the dorm rooms, which room is yours?" asked Anna. "Ahhhhh" I said as I turned to Hotaru. She signs "we are room 2-B34" Hotaru explains. "OH MY GOD! We are room 2-B35." Anna squealed in excitement.

As we all made our way up the elevator and up to our dorms I was filled with so much excitement of what was to come. As Hotaru unlocked the door I squealed as the door flung open and revealed our two bed one bath dorm. I ran inside and was going from room to room checking everything out and exploring my new home. When I came back into the living room Hotaru was on the couch.

"I couldn't find any food" Hotaru explained with a sad expression. "We cannot live here anymore." "Oh Hotaru we need to go and pick up the food from the kitchen" I explained. "Well if someone had brought the maps of the campus like she was supposed to, I could of gone and got the food, but no you forgot the one thing you were supposed to do." Hotaru scolded.

"I'll go and pick up the food with ummm those two girls, what were their names again?" I said "Anna and Nonoko" Hotaru screamed "we just meant them like a minute ago." With a sad face I said "Hotaru you know I'm bad with names, I'll be back with our food in a few" As I closed the door I noticed Hotaru got up and walk towards the rooms.

When I went to knock on Anna and Nonoko's door they were just coming out. "Oh I was just coming to ask if you would like to come and get the food with me." I explained. "Well of course we were just heading there now ourselves." Said Anna. "Great." I said happily.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

'Stupid' Natsume signed as he and his band Denial Crisis where walking from there dorms to grab a bite to eat. The last thing he wanted to do was walk into the middle of the court yard and be seen by a bunch of stupid fan girls. Was it too late to go back?

"Oh no Natsume is in one of his 'modes'" said Koko. I quickly shoot him a look that to most would intimidate but he just smiled back. Kitsuneme quickly added "Don't you love being chased around by girls?"

"As much as I love being thrown off a cliff" I said with a sarcastic voice. "I don't see you complain about fucking them all" Kitsuneme said with a smirk. "Woman are just play things for men when they're bored, so why do they feel the need to chase me down like I'll ever give two shits about them". "Ah, Natsume" Koko said "you are truly a man whore, how many legs have you spread by just looking at them?"

By now Ruka was red with embarrassment "Come on guys can we really not talk about this" he pleaded.

Natsume couldn't help but laugh at his innocent childhood friend. If only he could be more like him, have a heart and treat girls with respect. The idea quickly left his mind as fast as it had entered. 'Women don't deserve respect, they are all the same.'

As soon as the four band mates step foot into the court yard they heard a loud scream "OH MY GOSH ITS DENIAL CRISIS!" quickly they were surrounded by girls.

"Get out of the way dumb bitches" I growled, some girls were scared by the words but they still continued to scream there name and take pictures.

Sumire Shouda president of the Natsume fan club and also president of Denial Crisis fan club started shoving people out of the way. "Get out of the way girls!" She shouted "The great Denial Crisis is trying to get through." She then quickly latched on to my arm.

"Get off!" I yelled, shaking her of my arm. Finally I could see a path way out of this crowd. As I started to walk out I saw a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. I quickly shoot her a glare but was surprised when she just kept staring into my eyes. Every girl I've ever meet looked away in an instant scared by my gaze. So why wasn't she? I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as I found myself a new toy to play with. Unfortunately for me before I could make my way over to her the girl she was with pulled her away into the opposite direction.

"Who's the girl?" Ruka asked

"I can't wait to find out" I said still with the smirk still on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I can promise that I don't own this anime cause if I did I might have a dollar to my name also I don't own the song used in this chapter

On with the story….

**Chapter 3. Opening Ceremony **

**Mikan P.O.V.**

_**The Next Morning…**_

Today is the day we finally get our schedules, I thought to myself as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and I walked to the opening ceremony. Anna turned to us and said "Do you guys know how the schedules work right?" "Huh?" I asked a little confused, "Don't we just go to classes that are centered around our major".

"Yes and no" Nonoko stated. But before she could continue explaining we had made it to the opening ceremony that had just begun. I noticed a man with blonde hair walking towards the microphone on stage.

"Hello students of Alice Academy, for all of my new little ones out there I am the one and only Narumi-sensei!" the blonde man said very loudly into the microphone which caused some student to grown. "I am the acting teacher at this school and looking forward to meeting each and every one of you in my class".

"Huh?" I asked "Meeting each and every one of us and his class?" I asked more confused "But I won't be taking his class". "This is what I was trying to explain" Nonoko said. "Though most of our time will be spent taking classes centered on our major, each day of the week we are required to take a different performing art class, because the school feels to make bright stars we should have a basic understand of other fields we might have to encounter". Before I got a chance to reply to her the blonde haired teacher continued.

"Though we couldn't get all of our lovely teachers her with us today, I'm more the happy to introduce you to the ones who are here!" he again shouted into the microphone. "First we have Jinno-sensei, who is our digital design teacher". I saw Hotaru look up at the man and as my eyes followed I couldn't help feel scared seeing him. "Next we have Reo-sensei who is in charge of our musical department, and the last person we have joining us on stage is Nodacchi-sensei who is the teacher of our art classes".

I signed a little disappointed that I wasn't able to see who was in charge of the dance program, but quickly started freaking out at the memory of what I had learned. 'There's no way I can take these other classes?!' I screamed in my head 'What am I going to do!'

"Don't worry kids" Naruni-sensei continued "You'll be able to meet all our teachers by the end of the week, you'll be able to pick up your schedules in a second but I know all of you lovely ladies out there have been waiting for this all day" "Waiting for what" I asked. "Without further interruptions Denial Crisis". Everyone started cheering and screaming, some girls where even trying to through themselves onto the stage. However the moment the band stepped on stage I couldn't help but widen my eyes in shock.

"IT"S SUPER PERVET!" I screamed looking at Hotaru. "THE ONE WITH XRAY VISION!" Hotaru signed not even trying to explain that nobody has superpowers. "That's Natsume" Anna said. "And his band mates out there are Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme".

Suddenly the music started, and Iwas shocked when she heard his voice start to sing.

**(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, this animal)**

I just stood there in amazement. I couldn't believe how good this guy was. 'What was his name again? Oh gosh I'm so bad with names, I'll just go with super perv.'

**I can't escape myself**

**So many times i've lied**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

Everyone was cheering, dancing, and singing along. 'How did they know this song?' I though confused. Turning to my right I saw Anna and Nonoko jumping up and down for the band as well. Even Hotaru seemed to be enjoying their song.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become) **

"That was Denial Crisis everyone" Narumi-sensei screamed out. It took a while after the band exited the stage for the crowed to calm down and everyone slowly made their way over to retrieve their schedule.

I quickly found the paper which had my schedule and read.

_**Mikan Sakura **_

**Monday- Acting class (Building 4) From: 10 a.m. till noon. **

**Tuesday-Music class (Building 3) From: 10 a.m. till noon.**

**Wednesday-Dance class (Building 1) From: 10 a.m. till noon**

**Thursday-Fabric Design class (Building 6) From 10 a.m. till noon.**

**Friday-Digital Design class (Building 2) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Saturday-Art class (Building 5) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Sunday-Free Day**

**After each of these classes you will be reporting to building 1 for the remainder of the day to focus on your dance major. Thank you.**

I tried to hold in my scream as I saw all of the other classes I had to be taking. "Hotaru" I cried out "What's your schedule maybe you can help me" I said practically in tears. She handed her schedule to me and I read:

_**Hotaru Imai**_

**Monday- Acting class (Building 4) From: 10 a.m. till noon**

**Tuesday-Music class (Building 3) From: 10 a.m. till noon**

**Wednesday- Digital Design class (Building 2) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Thursday-Fabric Design class (Building 6) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Friday-Art Class (Building 5) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Saturday-Dance class (Building 1) From 10 a.m. till noon**

**Sunday-Free Day**

Only 3 classes together I felt like crying. Anna and Nonoko must have seen me on the brick of tears and said "It's all right Mikan". "Were in Acting, Dance, and Art together" said Anna "Yeah and were in Acting, Digital Design, and Art together." Said Nonoko. "You're right maybe I'm just overreacting" I said "I can do this".

"Or you'll fail and your dreams won't come true" Hotaru said with no emotion.

"HOTARU" Anna and Nonoko screamed.

'Help Me!' I screamed in my head

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**Hi.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, if you aren't I'm story haha. I've never really wrote a complete story or even really let anyone read my stories, so I'm EXTREMLY nervous that I suck :D. Also I need a little help deciding on who the rest of the teachers will be for the other classes XD so if any of you guys have ideas I would be more than happy to listen thank you 3333**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Monday

Mikan P.O.V

_**(Monday Morning In The Dorm) 9:54 a.m.**_

I frantically ran around my room trying to get ready 'I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day, class doesn't even start till 10 how did I sleep in?!'. "I'm leaving" came Hotaru's voice from the living room. "No wait!" I screamed "You were the one who was supposed to wake me up in the first place" I cried. "20 bucks to wait for you and 50 to wake you up tomorrow morning".

"HOTARU!" I screamed running after her.

_**(Acting Class) 10:01 a.m.**_

"That stupid Hotaru, not only did I get lost because of her but know I'm late" I said running towards building 4. When I finally reached the door I grabbed it twisting the door knob and opened it. Much to my dismay everyone in the class turned their heads to look at me. "U-uh I'm so sorry I got it lost, this school is just so big, and there's so many trees, plus it's really hard to try to get past all the students, and uh" I started 'Shit I'm rambling, maybe nobody noticed'. "Aww how adorable you're rambling" said Narumi-sensei

'Shit' I cursed in my head.

"What's your name and major" he asked

"Mikan Sakura" I said "and I'm majoring in dance"

"How sad, I would love to have such a pretty girl in my class with me" he said "Don't worry about being late though just take a seat so we may begin". "Pervert" I heard someone yell from the back row.

Third P.O.V

As Mikan took a seat in the fourth row next to Hotaru she glared at her best friend who simply ignored it. "Okay class, I'm sure most of you are wondering why it is you have to be stuck in this class, we like all of our students to have a basic understanding of other performing art fields outside of their own. Which is why we are the best performing arts school in japan and have the highest amount of students graduating and going onto become famous" he smiled and all the students groaned.

"For our first exercise were going to get into groups of three and introduce yourself, however I want you guys to introduce yourself as a character that you can make up in your head." The students all got up and started to form groups of three. However Mikan saw that Nonoko and Anna had already gotten a third partner. So Mikan and Hotaru got stuck with a familiar blonde headed boy.

"I'll start" said Mikan she turned to blonde hair, blue eyed boy and said "Hi, nice to meet you my name is Hannon and I'm studying to become the best surgeon in Japan. Umm I like peaches?" Hotaru slapped Mikan on the head and shook her own then stared at the boy before saying "My name is Rue and I'm an assassin for the black raven. I murder anyone who the black raven deems necessary, epically blonde haired, blue eyed rock stars." As see glared at him and used her fingers as fake guns, which faced him.

Ruka's whole face turned pale as a ghost, and Mikan said "Are you sick? Oh wait, wait I see you're playing a sick man!"

"He's fine Hanna" Hotaru said "who's Hanna I'm Mikan?" Mikan said "oh shit wait that's me, damn I'm bad with names!"

"Time's up" Narumi-sensei said "I hope you guys all enjoyed our little exercise but know we get to crank open our history of theater books" he said with a smile. The whole class started returning to their seats as Mikan sat down she turned towards Ruka and said "So 'sick guy' what is your real name." "R-Ruka" he said back scared to make eye contact and where near her scary best friend. "Let's all be friends" she said with a smile and Ruka hesitantly agreed and turned towards his book hoping he would stop Hotaru's gaze.

_**(Lunch Time) 12:05 p.m.**_

As Anna and Nonoko chatted on about how much they just loved the acting class and teacher, Mikan chimed in and said that she and Hotaru had made a new friend named Ruka. Both girls instantly stopped chatting and Anna said "Ruka, the Ruka the drummer of Denial Crisis!"

"Ummm yes, him.. I think." Mikan said. "Wait when did I become friends with him" exclaimed Hotaru. "Oh about that you have a new friend" explained Mikan. "He really is the drummer of Denial Crisis? There is just no way that he is the drummer!" said Mikan "why would he have become my friend then if there so popular."

"Oh nobody is really friends with him, he only is really known as the drummer of Denial Crisis." Said Nonoko. "He really only hangs out the band members of Denial Crisis" said Anna. "Who are these legendary band members that every girl goes crazy over?" Asked Hotaru.

"Well…" says Anna. "There are four boys in the band with the drummer being Ruka; the bass is played by Kitsuneme who is a super pervert." Explained Nonoko. "How many perverts are in this school" Mikan cried out witch only was returned with a slap and the head and a "Shut up" from Hotaru.

"And then there is Koko who is the lead guitarist and backup singer and a major prankster, lastly there is the all famous crimson eyed play boy Natsume who is the lead singer." Said Anna. "He's a complete jerk, but almost every girl is obsessed with him" Added Nonoko "They even have there're own fan club"

_**(Dance class)12:40 p.m.**_

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I made sure to leave 20 minutes early from lunch with my friends so I could make it there on time or even early. However what Anna had said really got me thinking 'did Ruka really have no other friends then his band mates? What about the other members? Was everything Anna and Nonoko said true?'

I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts as I ran into (and I mean ran into) none other than the lead singer of the band I was just thinking about. As we tumbled to the floor he landed on the floor with a thud and me on him. So the new dance major is clumsier then I hear" he said in a cocky voice that made my blood boil. "Jerk, who do you think you are" I said. "Names Natsume but you probably already knew that" he answered smugly. I pushed myself off of him and started to walk towards my class. As crimson eyes stared at me. 'I swear Hotaru's is lying I definitely feel like those eyes can see right through me'.

"Oi" he said grabbing on you my arm and pulling me back "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Mikan" I quickly said trying to get out of his grip. "Well Mikan how bout I take you out on date" He said which I replied with a sarcastic "No thanks".

"So I'll pick you up around 8" he smiled at me with a wicked smile. "No really, no thanks" pulling out of his grip I added "you're not my type" and walked away.

_**(Finally at dance class) 12:57 p.m.**_

"Anna and Nonoko were right about him what an arrogant jerk!" I threw my hands up in the air and stepped into my class.

"Whoa calm down there tiger" a voice came from my right. When I looked I saw a tall boy with jet black hair and big blue eyes.

"O-oh sorry..." I said a little embarrassed. He laughed it off and said "Know worries, I'm Tsubasa you must be the new dance major." I smiled back and said "Yeah that's me I'm Mikan."

"Well Mikan I'll be sure to help you around" he said "Thank you so much, so is the teacher here yet". I turned my head looking for someone who might look like the teacher. "Oh no, she's out today" he said "She likes to give us a day for everyone to work on their own style before having to work on a single style each day." He added "For instance hip hop is my strongest style, so I like to be able to work mostly on that."

"HIP HOP!" I screamed "They didn't even teach that at my old school" I suddenly felt terrified that I wasn't going to be even good in my own major"

"Calm down" he laughed "Everyone has strong styles and week styles so don't freak out if your bad at one of them, plus I'll be sure to try and help you with hip hop". I signed in relief "Thank you". "But you never did tell me what style do you dance" he said as I thought about it "I guess I'm good at contemporary and lyrical dance, I'm good in ballet class, and I guess I'm not that bad at jazz".

"See" he said with a smile "that's 4 styles compared to my one, now show me what you got."

I was extremely nervous but I took a deep breath and executed a turn sequence with tuff turns and nailed it. "Ha-ha awesome!" said Tsubasa "I can't even tell why you were scared that was great!" I smiled and thanked him again. "What about you" I added

Tsubasa started dancing and doing tricks I had never seen before. But as soon as he finished I clapped and cheered for him. "You have to teach me how to do that" I said a little excited. "Sure he said let's get started." AS far as I could see I was really looking forward to my dance class and had even meet an awesome friend.

But I didn't notice at the door there was a pair of crimson eyes starting right at me.

Natsume P.O.V.

'Not her type' I thought 'I'm every girls type'

'Maybe she already has a boyfriend…no girls leave their boyfriends all the time for me' I stopped dead in my tracks "what am I doing" I said to myself "She's doing that on purpose to try and get in my head" I smiled and added "Well played Mikan". I turned from the direction I was headed and thought I should go get a look at how good this girl was. Besides I was planning on skipping class anyways.

By the time I got to the dance building I tried to lay low considering I didn't want any stupid fan girls surrounding me, my eyes roamed around the room till I found her. I was getting ready to walk up to her when I saw who she's with. "That damn Tsubasa, so she'll go out with this douche bag but not me, he's probably not even good in bed."

Tsubasa looked my way with a questioning look and as he saw me staring at Mikan he smirked and grabbed onto her waist which earned a giggle from her. If my blood was boiling then it was now. "Whatever" I said as I turned around and stormed out. "God I fucking hate that bastard" I said walking towards my own class that I should have been in about an hour ago.

When I finally got there I opened the door to be greeted with a "YOU'RE LATE" Reo-sensei screamed at me.

"Just be happy I showed" I said angrily as I walked back to where my band was located.

Ruka started at me expecting me to say something but when I didn't he said "You actually showed up, what's wrong with you?"

I thought for a second why it was that I was so angry but soon answered it with a 'I just hate losing, there's no way my new toy is going to get away from me, I'm especially not going to give it away to that damn bastard'.

"Nothing" I said back to Ruka with a wicked smile

'This is probably going to be the funniest game I've played in a while' I thought as I looked out the window trying to ignore the confused glances from my band mates


End file.
